His Butler  Seductive
by FFTW
Summary: Ciel starts to act strangely and Sebastian decides to take advantage of the situation...
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for Lemon in later chapters ^^

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji **

"I told you already, I'm not tired." The young boy looked up at him with very sharp eyes.

"Well, what do you want me to do young master?" he asked and the small boy became silent. "Should I bring you some milk with honey?"

Ciel stared at his butler and shook his head. Sebastian felt a little amused but also a little frustrated, he couldn't understand his young master. It was easy to see that the young boy was very tired but he had been telling Sebastian that he wasn't for a while now.

"Sing me a lullaby." Sebastian raised his eyebrows in surprise and Ciel glared at him when he realized that his dark haired demon-butler thought that he was joking. "I'm serious!" he said and hid his face under the blanket.

"What do you want me to sing young master?" he asked, still a little surprised.

"I don't care, just sing something." Ciel was still hiding under the blanket but Sebastian felt no need to comment that fact and decided to do what his young master commanded instead. He sang about meaningless and happy things and hoped that his song would bring him pretty dreams cause lately his young master had suffered from nightmares. When Sebastian paused for a second was the only thing he could hear Ciels calm breath.

"Not tired you say..." he mumbled and pulled the blanket away so that he could see the face that he adored so much. So relaxed, completely different from the tense expression he showed off during the days. He took of the glove and stroked the younger boys cheek. Sebastian knew that he shouldn't do those things because it was so hard to hold back the desire that was burning inside him when he touched that delicate skin. He wanted the boy more then anything, and not only his soul but his body and his heart. 

"... and after dinner is your dance lesson, young master."

"I don't want to dance", he replied without even looking at his butler.

"I'm afraid that you don't have the possibility to choose. And I'm afraid that the lady that normally teaches you is sick today so I will hold the lesson."

"That's fine, your better than her anyway."

"I'm honored." 

The glare that the young master gave him was scary and cute at the same way and caused Sebastian to smile. "I'm not going to be the girl!"

"But young master, what if you need to be able to behave like a lady? It has already happened once..."

"And it's never ever going to happen again. And if there is a next chance then you can dress up like a girl."

"My body isn't nearly as beautiful as the young masters." Ciel turned his face away as fast as possible but he was still able to see that his young master blushed. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just give me a second," Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian smirked and decided to tease him a little. "Are you feeling okay?" He turned Ciels face against him and put a hand over his forehead. "Maybe you have a fever?" He leaned closer to the boys face. "You breathing is a little strained."

"Get away from me!" The boy turned his face away and moved away.

"I think that you should take a bath and then go to sleep, young master. Your health is far more important then dancing!" Before Ciel had the chance to tell his butler about his opinion was he already dressed off, sitting with hot water up to his waist while Sebastian was scrubbing his back with a sponge. Sebastian noticed that Ciels body was very tense and his legs were shaking a little.

"You seem very tense... is there something that worries you?" While he spoke he touched Ciels shoulders very gently and they got even tenser right away. Sebastian smirked when he realized what his young master was thinking about at that very moment. "Should I give you some massage?" he said and stroked his neck and Ciel flinched.

"What are you doing? We're done here!" Ciel climbed up from the bathtub and grabbed his underwear. When he was done with them he started with the shirt and failed immediately.

"Let me help you", Sebastian said and buttoned the buttons up to the ones that were placed on his young masters chest. He stroked his nipples on purpose and Ciels body became stiff but with Sebastians arms around him was it impossible to get away.

Sebastian stroked the nipples again and he felt that they became hard. "What's wrong with your body today young master? Look at your nipples, they're hard..." Sebastian slipped his hand inside the boys shirt and pinched the nipple which caused the young boy to moan. "What if your really are sick... what should we do about this?" He licked his masters ear and pinched the nipple once more. "Even your ears is red and warm, have you caught a cold?"

"St... Stop it! Now!" Ciel turned around and slapped him with all his power.

"Yes, my lord. I was just checking your health, that's all."

"Tsk... button it up and leave when your done, it's and order."

He obeyed his angered master and left the room as soon as he was safe in his bed.

"You better watch it young master, cause from now on I will take every chance I get to seduce you..." he mumbled and smirked as he remembered his masters moan and expression.

**And that's it for now!**

**I live in Sweden and I'm still learning english so I know that it's far from perfect but believe me I'm really trying as hard as I can :D**

**If you want another chapter then I want at least ONE review :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, now it feels fun to write again :D **

His master was usually not too talkative but lately he had kept quiet a lot more then usual and he looked as if he was in deep thoughts most of the time. Sebastian got mad at himself because he couldn't understand if he was the reason to his young masters silence or not.

"I'm done, you can take the tea away."

"But you have barely touched it young master?"

"I just don't feel like drinking tea right now."

"But it's your..." Sebastian said but Ciel broke him of.

"Take the tea away and leave me alone, it's an order."

Sebastian shrug his shoulders and took the tea with him when he left the room. His young master wasn't eating as usual either, there was a lot of food left at his plate when he said that he was full. It would be bad he lost weight just because of something he was having a problem with.

He left the service at the sink and called for Bard.

"I'm going to use the kitchen now so stay out of the way."

"I can be useful so..." Bard started but Sebastian didn't had any time to listen to the worthless cook.

"I don't need the flamethrower, just stay out of the way", Sebastian said with a little smirk and Bard muttered something as he walked away. "Well then... lets make some cake..." 

He put the down the cake on his masters desk and smiled towards his master. "I baked a cake with the fresh strawberries I found in the garden this morning."

"I can't remember that I've asked for it", was his masers reply.

"Open you mouth young master", Sebastian commanded and held up a pice of cake in front of the young spoiled boys head.

"Don't be silly! I don't have time for this!" Ciel glared at him but his cheeks turned a little red.

"Open your mouth or do I have to do it myself?" He took of his glove and gripped his young masters chin. "Open wide now, be a little cooperative..." His young master blushed and opened his mouth. "You look absolutely gorgeous young master", Sebastian said and smiled towards his master when he tried to put the cake in his mouth but because of the young masters reaction to his words was the cream spread all over his cheek.

"But young master, what was that for? Look at you, you're all dirty..."

"Shut up! It's all your fault for saying things like that!"

"Let me take it away for you", Sebastian said and pulled out a napkin from his pocket. "Stay still now, or else it will just get worse." He leaned closer to his face and took away a little cream. "I wonder if it's good, I forgot to taste it..." Sebastian mumbled and licked his masters cheek. Ciel froze and let out a gasp of surprise. "Mm... It's very good, a little sweet for my taste though."

"Stop it!"

"Why? I'm just cleaning up the mess you made young master, if you just stayed still then this situation would never exist." Sebastian took a little pice of cake on one of his fingers and held it close to his masters mouth. "Open up." Ciel blushed but obeyed. Sebastian put his finger inside his masters mouth and smiled when he closed his eyes and licked it.

"Is it good?" he asked and Ciel nodded. "Then I will give you some more..." Ciel grabbed his hand and put the finger with cake inside his own mouth while licking it very carefully. "Do you like it that much young master? I'm flattered, but is there something else that you might want...?" He pulled out his finger and gripped the boys chin again so that he could turn his face towards his own.

Ciel face was completely red and his eyes were glassy and he didn't protest when Sebastian got closer and closer. When their lips finally met could Sebastian notice that his masters lips had a sweet taste, but not too sweet. It was perfect, just like the young master himself. He licked his young masters upper lip and the boy opened his mouth a little so that Sebastian could taste the inside of his mouth too. He pulled away and Ciel turned his face away.

"Young master, you don't have to feel embarrassed", he said and tried to stroke his masters cheek but he pushed it away.

"I'm not embarrassed, I'm just angry!" His eyes didn't look very angry but there was a strange sadness in them. "Leave me! I have things that I must take care of."

"I apologize if I've done something to anger you, young master."

"Leave."

Sebastian obeyed and left the room. The memories from the kiss filled up his whole heart but he couldn't help that his masters expression worried him more than he would ever admit. 

Ciel sighted and tried to calm down, there was no reason for him to feel this way. Sebastian would do anything for him, he just had to tell him. No, that was wrong. Sebastian was only doing these things for his soul.

"I just don't understand... why I must fall for someone who will never love me..."

**And thats it for now... if you want more then I want at least TWO reviews :D **

**And if I get that then there will be a new chapter at 25/8**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter :D **

_Ciel sighted and tried to calm down, there was no reason for him to feel this way. Sebastian would do anything for him, he just had to tell him. No, that was wrong. Sebastian was only doing these things for his soul._

_ "I just don't understand... why I must fall for someone who will never love me..."_

He sighted again and closed his eyes, was his soul really that delicate? And why wouldn't Sebastian just take it if it was that tasty?

Sure, the contract was keeping him from eating his soul but still, he was a demon – why should he let something as simple as that stop him? Ciel had no answers and the problems with the Phantomhive company in Italy needed his attention. He yawned and decided to go to bed early. 

The sound of his young master's scream caused Sebastian to flinch, he rushed over to his masters room as fast as he could and decided that it was unnecessary to knock.

"What's the matter young master?"

Ciel was sitting in his bed and held his arms around his own body as if he was trying to protect himself from an invincible enemy.

"Se... Sebastian..." was the only thing he said.

He ran over to the bed and got down on his knees to see his young masters face better. "Please tell me what's wrong..." Sebastian was so worried that he didn't knew what to do, this was the first time in his long life that he ever felt this affection to another creature.

"Stay with me, please..." Ciel begged and stared at Sebastians with eyes filled with loneliness.

"I will stay with you till the ends of hell, I promise young master."

Ciel kept quiet for a while and seemed to calm down.

"Are you okay young master?"

"Yes..."

Sebastian raised up and walked towards the door.

"Stop! Stay with me, stay right here", Ciel said with a bit of desperation in his voice. Sebastian walked back to the bed. "You're allowed to be in the bed, it's big enough for both of us." It's was not an order, it was an invitation.

Sebastian sat down carefully and fought against his desire to hold his master in his arms and erase that scared expression from his beautiful face. He reached for his face as slow as possible so that the boy could back of if his touch was unwanted but the boy didn't move an inch.

He stroke his cheek and put one hand around his neck and the he pulled the fragile boy close to his own body and held him tight.

"What is it that scares you young master? I hate to see that expression on your face, you look so lonely and afraid."

"I dream about that night, over and over. And you're there sometimes, but it doesn't matter how much I scream, you never intend to help me."

"I will always protect you", Sebastian said and pulled the boy even closer.

"Can you stay here all night then, and can you..." It was obvious that Ciel became aware of what he was saying and his silence was filled with awkwardness.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed young master, I will fulfill your every command."

"Stay here every night, and hold me like this", Ciel said as fast as he could and Sebastian could _feel_ how the young boy blushed.

Sebastian grabbed his chin and turned his young master's face against his own. "Yes my lord." He kissed his lips gently and the he let the boy go, he had been forcing himself onto him enough.

Ciel cheeks turned into a darker red but Sebastian could see a little smile on his lips.

"You should get some rest now."

They laid down and Sebastian put his hand around his young masters waist.

"I have something I would like to ask..." Ciels whispered.

"Yes, what is it young master?"

"Do you love me Sebastian?"

The question caused Sebastian to flinch and even though he knew what he wanted to say, he couldn't say it...

"Sebastian..?"

**And that's the end of it for now :D I plan to have the lemon very soon (it will be my first lemon ever O.o).**

**Now I've finally started High School and that's kinda fun but I don't really have much time for writing so it might take a while for me to update but if a lot of people say that they want an update, then u will get one :D**


End file.
